The Sacrifices
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: AU fic about Ai's death. Incest. First season episode 25.


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: AU fic about Ai's death. Incest. First season episode 25.

**The Sacrifices**

"Stop this at once!" Sentarou cried trying to free himself from his father's strong hold. There was an angry mob surrounding Ai and her parents. The older cousin couldn't see what was happening but knew deep down that something horrible was. Looking between the villager's legs he could see bits and pieces of Ai.

The long haired child was blindfolded and tied up. Her parents also blindfolded and tied were on either side of her. They were all quite, Ai's father sat with his chin to his chest. "We have to gain the Mountain God's forgiveness."

A man holding a shovel walked up behind the sacrifices. "Stop it, please!" The gardening tool was raised over the man's head as Sentarou's screams were ignored. The boy closed his eyes before the shovel could be brought down on their skulls.

His eyes only opened once the weapon was heard slamming down on three considerably softer heads. Biting his bottom lip more tears flowed out as he saw three bodies of his family members unmoving on the ground.

Two villager's picked up each carcass by their heads and feet tossing them into a very large hole in the ground without another thought. The deed was done so the balding father release his son letting him push though the crowd to see his dead cousin.

Sentarou fell at the foot of the hole unashamed of the villagers seeing his hot tears. "Ai!" Crystalline droplets rolled off his cheeks and down the hole onto the brown eyed woman's cheek.

"Sentarou…" Ai's lips weakly turned up in a smile shifting very slowly trying to locate him.

"Ai!" She was still alive? This small child survived a hit to the head and a fall down a ten foot hole? A sudden hand was placed on the boy's shoulder. Turning in confusing to see his father who only nodded. Clearly not wanting the him to talk to his sinner cousin. It was too hard already.

A shovel was placed in his hands by the balding adult. With wide eyes he stared at the tool. "Sentarou, hurry up and do it!" One villager called out.

"Sentarou you must repent for the sins you have committed these past six years. It will never get better hear if you don't apologize." The elder frowned.

"I don't want to." Quietly he replied. Murdering Ai with his bare hands? Impossible; he loved her and even if he didn't he would never harm anyone.

"At this rate the village will starve!"

"Hurry!"

"If this continues I won't be able to breast feed my child, he won't make it through winter!"

Sentarou closed his eyes trying to block out the voices. This was a perfect example of peer pressure. "Sentarou!" His eyes immediately reopened with the cry from the long haired woman. She was confused as to what was going on above her. Why wasn't she safely wrapped in his arms yet?

"This village ended up like this because of you and Ai!"

"Apologize now!"

"Sentarou…" Ai's scared voice called out once more. The wrappings on her eyes loosen slightly allowing one eye to see her surrounding.

"Do it for the village!"

"You must do it!"

Biting into his tongue he threw the shovel down he screamed. "No! I won't!" Everyone remained silent shocked at his confession.

"You're going to let this monster live even with the death of everyone?" Oukichi shouted. " You wouldn't sacrifice one life to save many? Well then you can go with her!" One moment there was solid ground under his feet and the next he found himself hurdling down the hole.

His body collided with Ai's cushioning his fall. "Alright let's bury them!" Rocks immediately started to rain on them. After the sudden shock the boy's brain quickly put together what was happening and covered Ai's wounded body with his person. The larger rocks hit him instead. "Sentarou…"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you." He whispered shamefully, even un hurt and free from bonds it was impossible to climb back up. Fear shone clearly in her showing eye. Swallowing hard he raised one of his hands to her face caressing her cheek moving up to the blindfold. The older male moved the white bandage up recovering her eyes.

Blood mixed in with tears fell from the eye that was once showing. "I hate them! Even if I die!" The light from above started to close at the hole filled up with rocks.

"Ai…" The alive cousins were unable to move; Sentarou fully laid on top of her. A thousand pounds of different sizes rocks immobilizing them. The only warmth in the cold soil and it didn't last long.

His head laid next to hers. "Sentarou…?" In a failed effort to calm herself the dark haired girl rubbed her cheek next to his. Nudging half of his face towards her. Eyes closed, lips parted slightly, breathing faint. His hickory scent getting over powered by fresh soil. Skin getting ice cold unable to tell if she was touching him or dirt.

The woman pressed her lips to his arctic ones feeling the smallest of life there. Scared in desperate she bit into his lips tugging and pulling trying to get a reaction. Nothing happened but blood flowing from the wound. The thin line between dead and barely alive was just crossed.

With her last breath the injured woman with dark crimson eyes screamed. "I'll curse all of you!" The light from above disappeared; the hole filled completely.


End file.
